


Art For Bring Us Emrys

by jennybliss



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennybliss/pseuds/jennybliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has butchered five of Camelot's best not two leagues from the castle gates, and left a blunt note: 'Bring us Emrys.' Already struggling with the sudden distance between Arthur and himself, even as Arthur tentatively explores the idea that all magic is not evil, Merlin must find the killers before anyone else is hurt. With Elyan at his side, Merlin rides to meet the Catha priest Alator, to invite Gaius' kidnapper to Camelot as an ally. Upon their return, all manner of magic users converge on the city, and Merlin quickly finds himself the unspoken leader of a rag-tag magical encampment, when all he wants is for things to go back to the way they used to be: when Gwen's smiles were genuine, Aithusa adored him, and Arthur's love wasn't so utterly, absolutely out of reach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art For Bring Us Emrys

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bring Us Emrys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/493661) by [enviropony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enviropony/pseuds/enviropony). 



**Title:** Bring Us Emrys  
 **Author:** [](http://enviropony.livejournal.com/profile)[**enviropony**](http://enviropony.livejournal.com/)  
 **Artist:** [](http://jennybliss.livejournal.com/profile)[**jennybliss**](http://jennybliss.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairings/characters:** Arthur/Gwen, Arthur/Merlin, hint of Arthur/Gwen/Merlin  
 **Rating:** For the art G  
 **Summary:** Someone has butchered five of Camelot's best not two leagues from the castle gates, and left a blunt note: 'Bring us Emrys.' Already struggling with the sudden distance between Arthur and himself, even as Arthur tentatively explores the idea that all magic is not evil, Merlin must find the killers before anyone else is hurt. With Elyan at his side, Merlin rides to meet the Catha priest Alator, to invite Gaius' kidnapper to Camelot as an ally. Upon their return, all manner of magic users converge on the city, and Merlin quickly finds himself the unspoken leader of a rag-tag magical encampment, when all he wants is for things to go back to the way they used to be: when Gwen's smiles were genuine, Aithusa adored him, and Arthur's love wasn't so utterly, absolutely out of reach.  
 **Artist's notes:** I really hope you enjoy the art and give the story a read.  
 **Story link:** [At AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/493661)

  
  
  
  



End file.
